


I like hearing your voice.

by GayboyGalaxyBrain



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, akihiko and sanada are long distance bfs, takes place sometime after persona 4 arena ultimax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayboyGalaxyBrain/pseuds/GayboyGalaxyBrain
Summary: Akihiko Sanada and Minato Arisato entertain each other over the phone.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Sanada Akihiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	I like hearing your voice.

**> hey**

**> minato are you up**

Minato Arisato grumbled at his phone.

_ > babe why even ask that when you know i am _

Minato was just about to go to sleep, thank you, and was displeased to know that he was going to be kept up longer than he had planned.

**> oh yeah**

**> haha**

Minato rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, patiently waiting for the ever-present “typing…” signal in the corner to disappear. In the end, about a minute passed before the next notifcation rolled in.

**> missing you**

Those words on their own were innocent enough, just a simple display of affection. But the accompianed image definetely sparked Minato’s interest, as a hot blush crept up his neck and onto his face.

He opened it, eyes going wide and a sly smile creeping over his face as the image came into view. It was a picture of Akihiko’s sweatpants, or rather, Akihiko’s sweatpants pitching a very noticable pants tent. They hung loose to his frame, judging by the slivers of tanned skin at the edge of the photo, and the silver wisps of Akihiko’s happy trail. One of Minato’s hands began to sloppily text his boyfriend back, while the other began sliding it’s way down his front.

_ > hot _

_ > show me more, please _

He got straight to work, shuffling down his track pants he usually wore to bed, keeping his boxers on for now. He slowly palmed himself, groaning at the touch. He watched his phone screen like a hawk, not going to miss anything else Akihiko showed him. Within seconds, he responded.

**> here**

Minato opened it, breathing out as the picture came into view. There was Akihiko, wearing nothing but his much too tight boxers. Minato’s eyes dragged over his body, he was way too hot. His muscular stomach seemed to lit a fire inside the pit of his stomach. His gloves had been discarded, one of his calloused fingers caught in between his lips.

_ > god baby youre so hot _

_ > you touching yourself _

**> yes**

**> thinkin about you**

_ > me too _

**> which one touching yourself or thinking about me**

_ > both _

Minato wasn’t lying. His boxers had been discarded for a bit, his hand slowly running up the length of his cock in languid, soft strokes. 

**> show me**

Oh hell yes. Minato closed the messaging app at light speed, opening the camera app and snapping a quick picture of his hand messily stroking his dick.

**> fuuuck babe**

**> i want you so bad**

Minato exhaled through his nose.

_ > call me _

He meant it to be less aggressive, but god he did not care, he needed to hear Akihiko’s voice. Within seconds, his phone buzzed in his hand, the ringtone blaring from it’s speakers. Minato answered the call, being greeted by Akihiko’s breathy voice and ragged moans.

“ _Hey,_ ” Akihiko groaned.

“Hey” Minato responded. “God, I wanna have you inside me right now,” Minato mumbled, Akihiko laughed on the other end. “Somethin funny?”

“ _Nothing. Just a little eager, are we?_ ” Akihiko replied.

“Speak for yourself, mister.” Minato fondly thought back to the last time they had been together, Akihiko begging for Minato to ram him into the sheets. The thought only made his dick twitch.

“ _You don’t know what you do to me, Minato,”_ Akihiko moaned. “ _I’m just imagining you, touching me, rubbing my dick while I work you open, nice and slow…”_

Minato felt a shiver across his spine. He made sure his windows were closed and his door was locked, before setting his phone down and putting it on speaker. “I’m pretendin’ it’s you,” He whined. “Fingering me,” He panted, already a knuckle deep on two fingers.

“ _Fuck, Ithe second I get back home I’m gonna fuck you so good, fuck you til you can’t walk for a week,”_ Akihiko moaned. _“I’m gonna sit you down on my lap and fuck you up as hard as I can,”_

Minato whined. “ _I want you so bad,”_ He moaned, his fingers felt like fire on his skin, as he added another finger, coiling inside of himself. _“Akihiko, please,”_

_“Are you close,”_ Akihiko said, breathless. _“I am, thinkin’ about you,”_

_“_ Yes,” Minato breathed, somehow, body shivering at the slightest of touches. His fingers curled inside him, hitting his prostate straight ahead, moaning obscenely. “I’m gonna cum, Aki, I-”

_“Come on, babe, cum for me,”_ That was all the encourgement that he needed, as he came hard into his hand, screaming out Akihiko’s name.

Judging by the loud groan Akihiko released on the other side of the phone line, he had orgasmed as well.

“Aki…” Minato sighed into his phone. “I love you,”

_“Me too, baby.”_ Akihiko responded, chuckling. _“I’ll talk to you for the rest of the night, once I’m cleaned up, okay?”_

“Mmmn, keep me on the line…” Minato whined. “I like hearing your voice.”

Akihiko laughed. _“I coulda guessed that, since you just came from me talkin’ to you.”_

Minato chuckled. “Got me there.” He breathed, getting up to find a rag to dry himself off with. "How long til you get home again?"

" _A week or so._ " Akihiko responded. " _Why?"_

"You really got me hot and bothered, Aki." Minato responded. "Just thinking about how long I'd have to wait to get your cock in my ass." He said such dirty words with a straight face, a feat that he was quite proud of.

Akihiko sputtered on the other end. _"Fucking, warn a guy!"_ Akihiko laughed. 

"Still. Why are you always away for so long? I miss you." Minato whined, grabbing a towel from his bathroom and cleaning himself off.

_"Doin' shadow operative things. Shit takes awhile."_ Akihiko responded. _"I'll be back soon babe, don't worry about it."_

Minato grumbled. "Fine, but I'm gonna get you back for texting me horny pictures in the middle of the night."

Akihiko spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice. _"Oh? How so?"_

Minato grinned. "Akihiko, we share the same calendar app. I can 1000% sext you while you're in a meeting." Minato knew he was being a little shit and he reveled in it.

Akihiko took a minute to respond. _"Sorry, but uh,"_ Akihiko coughed. _"That's really fucking hot,"_

Minato burst into laughter. "Really? You like that? Want me to get you all worked up while you're in a crowded meeting, you desperate for release? While everyone around you is none the wiser? Bet you could cum from just texts, hmm?"

  
And then they were just back at it again. 


End file.
